Yamato Nadeshiko
by hmfan24
Summary: A Yamato Nadeshikos is a Japanese housewife aka Sasuke's ideal woman. Sasuke hasn't left his house in months. He has no reasons to be a ninja and seemingly no purpose in life. That is until Hinata pays a visit. Now he plans to woo her with all he has.


**hmfan: So this was gonna be a Yakuza AU which would have been fun, but I'm afraid I do not have the required skill to pull that off so. :hats off to that free plot bunny: I have something else too...this. I watched Welcome to the NHK. It's one of my faves now, so you should check it out. btw, just so no one bitches at me about how my story doesn't coincide with the manga, but I tried.**

Sasuke Uchiha finally came to the realization that Itachi never had twisted intentions towards his family. He finally realized that his sole drive for fighting was nothing but a false theory he conspired out of despair and assumptions. Now he was stuck in Konoha where people would be waiting to kill him because of his betrayal to the village - coincidentally, the same exact thing his brother risked his family's life to avoid. It wasn't as if he minded it much. While he may have wanted to return to fighting, a little thing called depression kept him from leaving his house.

What was his purpose now? Few people admit this, but after you go through all the trouble of catching a mouse, life becomes a lot more boring when it's finally in your possession. This thought process was ruthless and led to what was perceived as the feather on the camels back - a nervous breakdown. For almost 6 months he hadn't been too far from his house. He was what they consider a hikikomori, some sort of social phobia victim.

The Uchiha pulled out a cigarette and went to the living room to watch some television. As he lit it, a knock came to the door. It would be stupid to answer it since he was still in his boxers with a serious case of morning wood. However those facts were redundant, he realized , as he remembered losing a spare key of his house to Naruto in a chugging bet. Sasuke may have been capable of many things, but drinking was not one of them. And so he sighed, grabbing a pillow, to cover himself before the idiot appeared at his foyer.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Just the man I wanted to see." he entered. He jumped into a chair and he crossed his legs. All of the above were to Sasuke's dismay.

_Of course, Naruto, why else would you be in my house? _It was typical that Naruto would be either oblivious or indifferent to the fact that Sasuke was in nothing but a pair of boxers, but something else struck as odd. "Why'd you leave the door open?" He put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table before him preceding his deep and long sigh.

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Oh yeah, Sakura went on a mission, so Hinata-chan volunteered to hang out with me."

"Hi...na...ta-chan?" He spelled out her name in an attempt to recall her face. That girl who was in his class. That girl who seldomly talked to anyone. That girl who grew to have a adequet body. That girl who was not all that annoying. That girl... he remembered!

Her sweet as dango, beautiful as a flower, lovely as a newlywed couple, called from his doorstep in voice borderline whisper, "Um...I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I'll let you put your clothes on." She peeked from the front door and disappeared as suddenly as she appeared. It was the first time his heart skipped a beat in its monotonous span of life. Perhaps this girl fit the young man's fetish perfectly as her presence hindered the healing of his morning "sickness".

His attention switched immediately in glare form to Naruto who naturally opened his mouth to speak, "You should be able to come in, Hinata-chan. Unless Sasuke has a boner or something. Do you?" Naruto smirked, mockingly that was accompanied with a quirked eyebrow. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for a reply. Naruto had a tendency to banter Sasuke a bit too much these days. Perhaps it was his way of trying to bring the old rivalry spirit out of him, but truthfully it was simply irritating. He'd bring an end to his current visit if it weren't for the fact that his own personal angel was at his doorstep.

Sasuke rose to his feet and never moved the pillow from his groin. He moved stiffly to his room down the hall and shut the door quickly, thinking to himself as soon as he reached the quaters of solitude, _Damn it, Naruto if she saw me then you'll be done for. Wait...of course she saw me. I made her feel uneasy. Ugh, why do I care? I make everyone feel uneasy! _It took Sasuke a minute to regain an appropriate level of sanity and to identify the feeling he had inside of him. (The top half of him at least.) _I must be that I wish for her to bear my children. She's the most logical candidate I've come across. _So maybe he didn't get what he was feeling, but he was close.

But the more he remembered her the more she fit into what he found tolerable in a person. Of course, this was all from a logical standpoint. While in his room, he attempted, for the first time in a while, to try and look decent. He combed his longer hair that no longer spiked backwards, but grew to seem somewhat like his brother's had - long and silky. It had then hit him that he'd been in the bathroom for longer than fifteen minutes. He raced out, eager to see if she was still in his house.

"Woah, Sasuke, it seems like you dressed up." Naruto said this sarcastically but on the inside was genuinely impressed by the length Sasuke went through to make his appearance accpetable. It was a bit uncanny, but in the past Sasuke had always kept a neat appearance.

Sasuke shook his head, "Idiot, you have it all wrong." He leaned against the wall near the couch and looked down upon Hinata Hyuuga who silently sat there. His stare hardened and she felt it, "Hello." He said aloofly.

She looked up and the redness of her cheeks spread to his face as well, but his pride caused him to look away. She smiled and nodded, "Hello, Uchiha-san."

So here she was. His purpose.

**hmfan: That was short. (that's what she said...) And I'm sorry? It was a prologue and I kind of see my prologues as litterary foreplay. This story actually has a plot and stuff so let's get into the raunchiness later. By the way, I doubt I'll add any lemon juice. **


End file.
